Sunrise
by Serpentsrose
Summary: Vincent/ Cloud fluff. Pure and simple, WAFF, Nothing graphic, a simple feel good story


Sunrise

By: Serpentsrose

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me, and I have never and will never make any monetary profit from my dabbling in this or any other fiction.

A/N: Here's some Vincent/Cloud fluff, hope you enjoy. I wrote it a while ago for and friend and forgot about it on my computer. Just found and have done some editing and now am posting it here for all you to enjoy. Review and let me know what you think.

Cloud shuffles from foot to foot glancing back at his motorcycle to the red rose in hand. He had asked Vincent here the never rebuilt highway on the outside of Edge to finally admit his true feelings. Ones that have been kept secret throughout the gangs travels during the meter and after. Maybe, even ever since their eyes connected in the damp basement of that rundown mansion back in his old hometown.

Cloud clears his throat and takes a step forward. "Vin..cent?" He ask, quickly hidden the long stemmed rose behind his back as the man in questions turns around the full moon silhouetting his slider frame. There was a cool breeze tonight, one which caught hold of some of the fine stands peeking out of his bandana causing them to dance in front of the gunmen's face as he takes in the blonde .

"Cloud." He replied simply. Cloud gives a weak laugh and brings a hand up to the back of his head in a nervous gesture he seemed forever cursed with ." You look good tonight." He say before noting Vincent's raised eyebrow. " Shit, that not what I meant .. I meant healthy .. Yeah .. it's good to see you.. In good heath." Cloud was cut by the sound of chuckle. Glancing up so quickly he was sure that he had whiplash . He found himself unable to move staring at the dark-haired man as he walked closer a smile playing on his lips ."You look good as well. Cloud."

Vincent walks around Cloud spotting the rose in the nervous blonds hand. Taking the rose gently in his gauntlet he turns to Cloud with a teasing smile hidden behind his cloak. "Is this for me?" The gunman asks coyly.

Cloud nods blushing a pale pink as Vincent brings it to is face, letting his eyes flutter closed as he indulges in the sent of the rose. " I love Roses."

"Re..ally?" Cloud ask. Vincent nods "They're my favorite." Cloud perking up at hearing the news that he had picked the proper bloom they had always been a frequent sight at the Nibelheim despite the cold and he hoped that they would be accepted well. "Your favorite?" Cloud can't help but ask with curiosity hoping to learn about the gunman. Vincent nods his head glance at Cloud through half lidded eyes "They are now."

This cause Cloud to blush once more as he stutters " I.. I brought .. Stuff…. For a picnic.." Glancing up he continues " That is if …"

"I am a little hungry." Vincent replies a smile hidden under the rim of his cloak ."In you bike correct?" Gesturing toward the parked vechile. Cloud gives a hurried nod as he quickly makes his way toward the motorcyle pulling out a satin table cloth and a heavily ladded picnic basket. " Umm could you?"

Vincent gives another chuckle. "Oh course." as he reaches in a grabs a bottle of expensive champagane and two crystal flutes. " Hope you not planning on driving home."

Cloud glances up from where he was laying the table cloth out to Vincent. " You don't have to worry, Mako enhancements…"

Vincent cuts him off ." Because, you know my house is just around the corner…" he glance of a cloud his crismson eyes seeming ot smolder. " Wouldn't want you to get hurt after all.."

Cloud gives a chuckle as he sits down giving the ground beside him a pat for Vincent to come over . Compliing the gunman takes his seat handing the wine and glasses to Cloud who quickly makes off with the top or the wine bottle, pouring them both a glass. As the begin to eat the feast that lay before them. Eyes barely leaving each others as the ate.

Pouring the last of the wine into their flutes Cloud smiles dinner had gone surprisingly well and hopeful so would this next part. Handing Vincent his glasses he turns and watchs as the sun peeks beyond the horizion. Vincent cape had come off at some point between the bread basket and dessert and was currently draped crossed their laps like a blanket. The rose sitting in the now empty champagane bottle in front of them .Cloud shifts his weight so that he was resting on his other breaking him closer to the raven haired man, peeking coyly though his eyelashes he brings up his glass " To us."

Vincent smiles as he brings up his own glass and replies " To our sunrise."

Cloud glance from Vincent who was drinking is then at the rising sun before him. Before repeating softly. " To our sunrise, may our lives always be this bright." Because that was just what it was their beginning. This is their sunrise and Cloud has never wanted anything more. Finishing off his champagne, he turns to Vincent and smiles. " I was surprised that you went along with this", he pause and gestures around, "I mean as picnic at midnight is pretty crazy, I was sure you where going to shoot me."

Vincent chuckles and sets down his glass next to the empty plates leaning in to the slightly intoxicated blonde. " I might have if I hadn't got any warning."

"Warning?" Cloud asks setting down his own glass as Vincent nods. " Yuffie told me." Noticing Clouds shock he explained farther

" She heard you planning.." shaking his head slightly he gives a small smile as he continues " At first I wasn't going to come."

"But?" Cloud ask confused, " you came..?"

Hearing the blondes unasked question Vincent leans forward pressing a chaste kiss on Cloud's lips " I thought about it. Yuffie can be pretty pervasive"

Cloud hum into the kiss bring a hand up to remove Vincent headband. He would have to thank Yuffie later, slowly losing himself in the kiss he smiles he had always had loved the sunrise.


End file.
